


A Reunion In Kanto

by TheWolf251107



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolf251107/pseuds/TheWolf251107
Summary: Ash sees Butterfree again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	A Reunion In Kanto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Ash was excited. Him and the rest of the class were going to Kanto. He hoped, he could introduce some of his other pokémon to his friends. Right now they were on a plane. While it was true, that he was excited, he was also bored. Pikachu was laying in his lap, asleep.

While he was still bored, he began remembering his old adventures in Kanto. He had so much fun, with Misty and Brock. ‘ _ Wonder how they’re doing.’  _ And about the league. Okay, maybe the league wasn’t that good, but it was still his first, so it had a special place. 

Ash hadn’t noticed they’d arrived, so when Kukui tapped him on the shoulder, he jumped. Or, as much as he could. Kukui just told him, they were there.

Ash couldn’t wait to get off of the plane. He really needed to stretch his legs. It didn’t take long for the class to get off, and they were soon gathered around Kukui. Or, almost everyone.

“Where’s Lillie?” Lana asked. The others looked around puzzled. They couldn’t see her. 

Ash suddenly began to shout. He startled everyone else, and they looked around confused. “Brock! Misty! Good to see you again.” Ash said to two people. He was grinning from ear to ear.

He soon introduced them all, and they headed for Pallet town.

~Later~

It had been quite a day. The class had seen a lot of different pokémon. They had had an exciting day. Right now they were 

spread out doing different things.

Lana and Mallow were standing beside a table with food,

Popplio and Steene at their feet. They were eating, while also talking. 

Kiawe was flying around on his Charizard, he was looking for fire types to challenge.

Sophocles was eating together with Togedemaru. He was occasionally also talking to her.

Lillie was sitting in a chair, thinking the day over, Snowy on her lap. It had been amazing. She really liked the ninetales, she and Snowy saw.

And Ash? He was nowhere in sight. He had apparently gone out on a stroll in the forest. The others hadn’t questioned him.

~In The Forest~

Ash was walking deep in thought, when the sound of fluttering wings caught his attention. 

He had earlier been thinking about what an awesome day it had been. He had met up with Misty and Brock again, he got to see his pokémon, his alolan friends got to see Oak’s Ranch and they had all had fun. 

Now, all of his attention was on the sky. The stars were glittering, and the moon was bright. He smiled, but only a moment later the fluttering returned. 

This time Ash turned his head to the left. A silhouette could just be made out. Ash gasped in recognition. He would know him anywhere. The silhouette came a little closer, and it revealed itself to be a butterfree.

“Butterfree! It’s so good to see you!” Ash said. He had missed Butterfree greatly. He had been Ash’s first catch, and he had been a great friend. Butterfree coed in greetings.

Butterfree then came closer and said hi to a Pikachu.

Pikachu responded with a happy chirp, before they all sat down to talk.

~Later~

Everyone was gathered outside of Oak’s Ranch. Well except Ash. He hadn’t returned yet, and Kukui was starting to get nervous. He was about to sent Kiawe out to look for him, when the boy came bouncing out himself.

“Why were you gone so long?” Kukui asked. He looked at Ash. Ash was happier than ever. Standing cheerfully with a pokémon behind him.  _ ‘Wait...A pokémon?’ He decided to ask. _

__ “And who’s that pokémon behind you.”

“Oh! This is Butterfree. He’s the first pokémon I caught. We might have been talking a bit too long..” Ash added the last part sheepishly.

“Well, now you’re here. So it’s fine.” Kukui said with a little smile.

“Okay. Hey Butterfree! Why don’t we battle? You still have time before you need to go back.” 

And so a battle between friends began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope this wasn’t terrible. I didn’t really know what to write, but I wanted to post it today, so yeah. Also sorry it was so short.


End file.
